


I didn't mean for this to happen

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charity Auctions, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: It's a win-win situation!





	I didn't mean for this to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Because of the anonymous nature of it, Harry or Draco accidentally buys the other in a charity auction for a date. Minimum: 392 words - Maximum 1029 words. "
> 
> Thanks keyflight790 for the beta!

“Remind me again why I let you convince me to do this?”

Pansy rolls her eyes in the most exaggerated way possible. It must hurt. “Don't be dramatic. It's a win-win! For one, you get to better your public image giving an obscene amount of money to charity, aaand you get a date.”

He scoffs, indignant. “I don't have to rely on this kind of thing to get a date.”

“Really? How long it's been?”

Ages.

It has taken years for people to begin to forget their past, or at least politely ignore it, let alone consider him as a partner.

“Let me see whom you have bid for.” Pansy peers over his shoulder; her stilettos allows her to do so with a spare inch. In the card he can only read the answer of the intended date to general questions regarding their interests and such. No names, as it's supposed to incentivise for higher biddings. “My interests” Pansy reads “are quidditch and hanging out with friends. Seriously Draco? How can that be interesting?” She clicks her tongue before continuing. “What I appreciate in my partner: Humour, and don't being afraid of calling me out if I'm wrong. That definitely you can do. Do you think it's…?”

“Wood?”

“The Puddlemere new Captain? I admit he's a fine specimen, but he's not whom I would choose being you, anyway… Seriously? Quidditch for work and quidditch in the free time? Such a bore.”

Pansy continues her rant but Draco ignores her in favour to check the bustling room. Britain's finest witches and wizards wear their best robes for The Event of the Year. And amongst them the ones everyone is willing to spend a huge amount of money for charities in exchange for a possibility to date, as only the highest bidder wins that favour.

There is Gabrielle Delacour, a true beauty, only comparable with that of her sister's, and a remarkable wandmaker.

Talking to the Minister is Charlie Weasley, redheaded of course, but admittedly attractive, more than that if Draco is honest with himself. Tanned and muscular, his calculated movements hints those of someone who deals with unpredictable animals.

Draco cocks his head. That… could have been interesting, but his intended bid is for Oliver Wood, the acclaimed new captain of Puddlemere United, with an impressive record of victories.

The attention of the room is on him… and his interlocutor: the one and only Harry Potter, youngest Head Auror in history and a hairdresser nightmare.

The man knows how to wear a gala uniform though; Draco can appreciate a good tailor's job and wonders who the maker is and if he could ask them for a new robe. Someone who can highlight Potter's scrawny frame is a genius. He should ask Pansy, she has the ability to know these kinds of things. On the other side, Draco thinks, maybe that Auror training has paid off and Potter is now this side of slender. The right side. The expensive fabric seems to hug his chest and emphasize the muscles in his arms and thighs and… Merlin. Draco blinks and turns his head to look elsewhere. He can't help but twitch, uncomfortable in his own clothes. Pansy is still talking so he focuses on that and soon enough everything is in order.

“...This is the winning one, I tell you.” She said waving her shiny card. “I'm positive my bidding goes for the dragon tamer.”

“But he's a Weasley”

“You got eyes, right?” Well, he does indeed.

The man in question approaches Potter and gives him an amicable pat that would have crumbled lesser men. Potter's back holds the slap admirably, though. Draco can appreciate the tailor's fine job on the back of the jacket… and trousers.

“Attention, please! We are going to reveal the winners!” A thunderous rumbling of excitement fills the room. Pansy trembles by his side squeezing his arm. Suddenly he has a sense of foreboding that makes his stomach turn unpleasantly.

“Pansy…” he doesn't finish because in that moment his card explodes in a cloud of confetti and accompanying fanfare. He is barely conscious of some gasps and murmurs around him but he can only pay attention to the letters on his card:

_Congratulations!! Your bid is the winner for a date with Harry Potter! (Thanks for your generous donation)_

Pansy leans over his shoulder. “Well, this is going to be interesting.”


End file.
